gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Greenaway (School)
Greenaway is a fictional performing arts high school (grades 6-12) in the Hollywood district in Los Angeles, California. Chris and Rory attend along with their friends and other students in Greenaway. This is also the main setting of the show. History It's unknown when and how the school was started/founded or where in Hollywood it's located, but as shown in Graham-Baker with Tots, the school is located next-door to a preschool. Just like with a regular school, GK-students are required to take core classes such as English, math, science and social studies—the school also has an athletics program with various types of sports teams. However, since Greenaway is technically a performing arts school and not just any regular high school, the school's primary focus in on creative/performing arts. Greenaway has an event named "The Big Showcase" every year (to which agents and other talent spotters are invited) and it was during one of these showcases that Chris ultimately joined Greenaway (he was filling in for his brother, Rory, at the time). According to several posts on Greenaway.com, the janitor's closet nearest the gang's lockers has video and picture cameras in it, for unknown reasons. Hollywood Arts is filmed at Burbank High School. Known Teachers *Matt Jones - Acting/Improvisation Teacher, Head of Student Activities *Steve Alexander - Guidance Counselor/Acting History Teacher *Liam Sinclair - Stage Combat Coach *Russ Graham - Stage Combat Assistant Coach *Anthony - Music Teacher Other Staff Members *Principal Eikner - Current Principal *Nurse Knotter - School Nurse *Coach Davis - Mentioned to be a gym teacher in "Who Did It to Rory?". *The janitors **Latino janitor from "The Crime Scene". **Cranky Janitor from "Jason W. Gets Dumps." **Luther - Another janitor who so far has only appeared in "The Worst Couple." According to Mr. Lane, there are 12 janitors in total. Known Students * Rebel Black (main character) * Ryder Lewis (Beggin' on Your Knees) Classes This is the list of classes at Greenaway: * Technical Design & Production * Musical/Instrumental Classes * Modelling * Dance (Ballet, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, etc.) * Improvisation * Theatrical Makeup * Stage Fighting (although this may be just a lesson from a more general class such as acting) * English * History * Geography * Science * Language (Spanish, French, etc.) * Maths * Physical Education * Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making * Craft Services * Costume Design * Study Hall * Office Aide/Counselor Aide * Theatre * Vocal Music * Visual Arts * Museum Studies (Photography) * Tech Theater * R&B Vocal * World Culture * Editing (most likely Technical) * Bowling Traditions/Rules # Decorating lockers. # Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on Greenaway.com. # Participating in plays after passing The Crime Scene. # Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. # Correctly performing The Crime Scene. # Joining clubs for extra credit. # Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Chris Graham-Baker protests this in Stage Fighting. # Performing in the Annual Showcase. # Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath. # Attending the Kick Back. # Having a required education. # Lockdown Safety. # No stealing. # Coming to class on time. # No graffiti without permission. # No singing in the hallways. # No more than 3 hamsters per pocket. # All students must stand and salute the principal whenever he/she walks into the room. # Every month the mime club president must give a speech during lunch. # No writing on/painting/defacing school lockers. # The school uniform used to include bell bottoms and platform shoes. # No cellphones allowed in the hallways or in class. # No kicking, biting, or head butting. # No purses allowed. Activities * Students at Greenaway eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the G&B Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. There is also The Asphalt Truck where they may purchase burgers, paninis, tamales, burritos, tostadas, etc. * There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. * Partying in Greenaway. * Game show challenges. * Concerts. * SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S"). * There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment. * The annual Kick Back, a Saturday night party held in the parking lot. * Powder Puff football. * Full Moon Jam. * Ping Pong Club (as seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam) School Campus * Jet Brew coffee cart-stand - It is seen in a Drive-by-Acting Exercise with Jade and Beck. * G&B Café - Most of the students dine and linger here. * The Asphalt Truck - A food truck that is run by Festus. * The Janitor's Closet * The Library - This is where detentions are held. * Blackout Theater - Most of the school's plays and other activities are held her. Punishments Greenaway has it's variety of punishments: * Detention - For violence in the school and other illegal stuff. * Suspension - By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. * Expulsion - Breaking rules and traditions at school campus. * Hollywood Arts Jury Trivia *Every student is required to customize their locker. In The Scene, Tori has trouble deciding on a design, until she finally decides to make a locker with the words Make It Shine (a reference to the theme song) that light up. Robbie's locker is a collage made up of the nipples from the baby bottles he once used. Andre's locker is a working keyboard, Jade's is covered in scissors, Beck's is transparent, Sinjin's is covered in regurgitated food, and Cat’s has a picture of a red tulip on it. *Hollywood Arts seen in every episode except Wi-Fi in the Sky. *According Robbie's Big Toe, you aren't required to come to school on time, yet when Beck shows up late to class, Sikowitz becomes upset, so this is questionable. *It's possible they don't take homeroom attendance; therefore, they don't need to be on time for that, but should be when class begins. *In the episode GK-A Wrecker, it was said that the Prom is the first prom in Hollywood Arts, but in Pilot, it was said that Cat didn't get a date for the prom, so this is another questionable trivia. *Every student that wants to get into Hollywood Arts must perform some form of natural talent in the fields of acting, play writing, singing, instrument playing, etc. *Like about almost every school in the USA, Hollywood Arts has a mascot, which is not revealed yet. However, the school's colors are red, black, and white. *In the main hall, there is a wall with many names on it. They are meant to be the names of students who graduated from Hollywood Arts. *In the main hall, there is a large turquoise banner with red lettering hanging from the ceiling which says "all the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." This sign is never actually seen in the show. *There are various articles of clothing with the Greenaway "GA" pendant. André is seen wearing an HA jacket often. Twice in the show other characters have used this jacket to figure out that the gang goes to Hollywood Arts. These two characters were Mr. Chang in Wok Star and Kara in Freak the Freak Out. *Hollywood Arts seems to focus more on acting then it does on regular school classes, such as Latin or Math. This is typical in schools for the performing arts. *In A Christmas Baker, the school's interior was decorated with all kinds of Christmas decorations. *In April Fools', the girls bathroom is shown for the first time. This is also the first time any HA bathroom (boys/girls) is shown. *It's unlike other "real" schools for a couple of reasons: first off you are able to leave school unlike other school( like Chris did in Pilot when her "Greenaway.com" update says:"Worst day ever. Going home.", etc. Alumni *Andrew Cox-Nolan